


寻找奇妙的生物

by Nicole_hiddStark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese translation!中文翻译, M/M, Ocean Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_hiddStark/pseuds/Nicole_hiddStark
Summary: 哈利只想研究一些不死的水母；德拉科只想和他在水下做爱。





	寻找奇妙的生物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Searching for Wondrous Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166081) by [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/pseuds/zeitgeistic). 



> 几个国籍全都不同的人组成的仙域(划掉)咸鱼杂食翻译组，网易乐乎ID 浮日酒城。
> 
> lofter随机掉落翻译作品或各种粮。

哈利一直想去看加勒比海。

 

在内心深处，他是一个像大海和太阳一样的家伙。德拉科不是，但他能够克服，因为他们刚刚在美国的马萨诸塞州度过了一个冬天，哈利就表现出了妥协的美德。

他们现在在委内瑞拉，漂浮在库拉索以东几公里处。 德拉科的皮肤晒得黑黑的，他的头发现在比他的皮肤颜色浅了好几度，而且现在他看起来也热得要命。

哈利心里想，天气真的热得像地狱一样。但他不愿意向德拉科承认这种天气对他的英国皮肤来说太热了，因为那样的话，德拉科就会要求他们去喜马拉雅山脉看看那些据说是永生的“人”，而哈利在霍格沃茨的十年已经看了够多的积雪了。

“哈利。”

“什么，”哈利说，他正努力不去看德拉科非常健康和棕褐色的身体，尽管只离他几英尺远。

“哈利，让我检查一下你的鳃囊草，来吧。我想在午饭前回到岸上。”

哈利的两腮是鼓鼓的，但他还是尽职尽责地走了过去，尽量把五十英尺长的电缆拴在一艘在海浪中摇摆的小船上。他把他的那袋鳃囊草递给他检查，德拉科就像往常一样检查了一下。他们今天早上都喝了一口长生不老药，所以，真的，就算他们吸入了水，也不会发生什么事。最可能发生的事是他会死在一个荒岛上，离陆地太远，无法幻影显形……

也许最好保持清醒。

德拉科对这些鳃囊草感到满意，他简直是在笑——他们两个之间谁是那个魔药大师?哈利经常想。但德拉科很有保护意识，哈利很明白这一点。

“很好，还很新鲜，”德拉科断言。

当然，它还是新鲜的。哈利自己也会保持鳃囊草的新鲜。“准备好了吗?”他说道。

“准备好了。”德拉科带着他自己的鳃囊草，把它塞进嘴里，因为厚厚的、泥泞的感觉做了个鬼脸。这种味道太咸了，总是让哈利想吐，但它起码比气泡头咒更好，而且更可靠。

他吞下了自己的鳃囊草，他们一同跳了下去。

梅林，海水很完美。更温暖，更舒适，甚至比霍格沃茨的级长浴室还棒。当他们不是在寻找不死的水母时，他们应该更经常地这样做。哈利俯冲下来，用他的备用魔杖点起额外的亮光，尽管水很清澈，而且这里不是很深。在与一个只吃小山羊而且活了一千六百年的女巫亲密接触后，他学会了在经历这些冒险活动时爱护好自己人类的身体。

德拉科已经领先于他，朝海底游去，那里有许多珊瑚和海葵，但愿能收集到一些不死水母的息肉。

哈利跟在他后面游泳。德拉科在海葵前停下来，用脚踢了踢留在原地，观察海葵周围的沙子。

这景色真美，哈利想。确实很好。

他走到海葵跟前，伸手去抓德拉科的绳子。

“看到什么了吗?”德拉科做了个口型。

哈利摇了摇头。他在海葵上面游来游去，真他妈的希望他配制的药剂能奏效，可以抵消他们干活时受到的任何刺痛。他们中间有一块空地，他朝它游过去，拿着魔杖发出了更明亮的光线。就在那儿——小水母的息肉，只是等待着发芽并开始它们自己不朽的小生命。

哈利把他的绳索拴在一块突出的岩石上，以防止飘走。他从腰间取下收集包，轻轻地把一小片水母舀进罐子里。他拧上盖子，用咒语把它密封上，然后塞进他的工具箱里。

有什么东西在轻轻地摩擦着他的脚踝。

哈利尖叫着，虽然那声音更像咕噜声，在水里打转。一条长长的条纹海葵向他伸出来，在缓慢的水波中摇摆。这种感觉又来了，这一次就像十几根小手指好色地在他的后背和屁股上拽来拽去。哈利弓起背，卷须状的物体束缚着他，在他的大腿上鬼魅般来回移动。

又一阵海葵的嗖嗖声，哈利呻吟着。他硬了，这令人尴尬，但并不罕见。他感到另一个人碰了碰他的肩膀，让他的头垂到一边，以便腾出空间来，但是他并没有感觉到那种新奇的、幽灵般的海葵的轻微触碰，而是毫无疑问地感觉到德拉科的舌头沿着他肩膀和脖子交汇的地方滑动。

哈利喘着气，感觉水要从他的肺里喷出来；他妈的他真喜欢水。 它是如此色情，如此性感。这让他想起了在霍格沃茨学徒房里要命的德拉科。德拉科的手绕过哈利的腰部，他把他们漂浮的身体拉在一起，把他的勃起压在哈利的屁股上。

嘿，他真希望他们现在没穿着泳裤。

就好像德拉科能读懂别人的心思一样，哈利的泳裤被褪到大腿上，他感到德拉科的手指在他的股缝摩擦，戏弄着他的后穴，而他的另一只手则握住他的阴茎。他摇着屁股，在水里摇摆着，不确定自己最想要哪种方式。德拉科的手指慢慢地在他体内扩张着，他想他会死的，或者至少他们需要多来一点鳃囊草。

德拉科把手指从哈利屁股上移开，哈利呜咽着。他的声音在水中奇怪地回荡，几乎听不见。但随后德拉科的手指又回来了，涂裹着一层粘糊糊的东西，哈利的大腿因欲望而颤抖。他弯曲着双脚，用力拉着他的缆绳，以免他们漂浮到水面上。德拉科用鳃囊草在哈利的后穴周围摩擦了一圈，在肛口的边缘涂上了一层很滑的东西，然后把它扔了。

“求你，”哈利恳求道，尽管他不确定德拉科是否能听到他的话。

但这并不重要；不管怎么说，他还是挤了进来，把他的阴茎一直顶到哈利的内部，他们的身体重合，哈利缓缓的抽搐了一下。哈利的头向后靠在德拉科的肩膀上，德拉科转过身来，把他们的唇瓣紧紧地压在一起，在他开始移动时深深地吻了哈利。

水使他的抽插比哈利习惯的更平稳、更深入。他臀部的每一次凶狠顶入，都使德拉科的阴茎在哈利的前列腺上摩擦着，如水平滑的在他们周围移动。

哈利感到又有一种微妙的接触碰到了他的脚踝，他浑身颤抖起来。海葵又伸到他的脚踝上，用它们柔软的卷须搭在他的足弓上，沿着他的小腿向上移动，有几根足够长，可以轻触到他的手指。他向后推着德拉科，现在无耻地想要尽可能多地感受德拉科的性器。

德拉科的手放在哈利的胸前，把他们的身体贴得更紧。他开始用嘴轻咬哈利的下巴，一路咬到脖子上。他随着海水的节奏缓慢地刺向哈利的更深处时，咬住了那里娇嫩的皮肤。

海葵还盘绕在他的脚踝上。

哈利发出了呜呜声。他再也受不了了。他握着他的阴茎开始撸动，但在德拉科把他的手挥开之前，他甚至还没有开始找到一个让自己舒服的节奏。哈利可能真的会哭。

但后来德拉科用他那只空闲的手代替了哈利的手，他的手指只是松散地绕在哈利的性具上，根本没有为哈利手淫。哈利身体里的每一根神经都被性爱的感觉浸透了，他因为渴望射精而颤抖。他把手环绕在德拉科的脖子上，拉着他亲吻，试图告诉德拉科他在水下说不出的一切——他快到了，他迫切地快要高潮了，他仍然爱他，而且将永远爱他。

德拉科的动作开始加速。

哈利把手放在德拉科的手上，紧紧握住自己的阴茎。当德拉科从后面猛地撞击他时，他们一起用手为他自慰，海水使他们与海葵一起摇晃。

哈利的下体绷紧了，他知道他已经是箭在弦上。他凶狠地吻着德拉科。德拉科不停地呜咽着，他抽插的动作如此剧烈，以至于他的其他感官都受到了影响，欢愉和精液从他的身体里射出来，哈利也到达了顶峰，他用力地、紧紧地夹住德拉科的阴茎，不小心把他的绳索从岩石上拽了出来。

德拉科的胳膊紧紧的搂着哈利的胸口，哈利能感觉到德拉科火热的性器在他体内射出的精液。哈利喘着气，吸了一口又一口的盐水。他睁开眼睛；他的精液在他面前漂浮着，随着大海的潮涨潮落慢慢消散。他们正在向海面上漂浮。

就在他想到这一点的时候，他们破水而出，水和空气混合在肺里，他们相互溅着水，咳嗽着。哈利把肺里剩下的水咳出来，眨了眨眼睛。

他的脸变红了。

“嗨,”他说。

当地的一个巫师好心地把他们带到船边，带着愉快的假笑盯着他们看。哈利向水下看了一眼。不幸的是，水非常清澈。事实上，他可以一直看到他们采集到水母的水底。

“去他的，”德拉科说，由于咳嗽而声音嘶哑。“我希望他喜欢这个节目。”

他把哈利的泳裤拉了起来，然后拉上自己的，游到梯子上，散发着无与伦比的尊严上了船。他的脸变红了——不是因为没有做好放晒——哈利紧跟着他。

他试图表现出自己的一些尊严，但当一个人刚刚引人注目地达到性高潮，同时被海洋生物爱抚后，很难做到这一点。

 

 

至少他得到了该死的永生水母。


End file.
